<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the end of the world, i'll make you mine by AriaEmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215986">in the end of the world, i'll make you mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEmu/pseuds/AriaEmu'>AriaEmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloud Strife Whump, Dubious Morality, M/M, Sephiroth is... creepy, Unhealthy Relationships, both of them might be OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEmu/pseuds/AriaEmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayang-bayang itu terus mengikutinya kemana pun Cloud melangkah. Di dalam kamar, di lapangan kosong, di tengah hiruk-pikuk warga...ia selalu ada. Berdiri di ujung pandang, tidak bergeming lagi bergurau.</p>
<p>Tidak salah, 'kan, kalau Cloud penasaran?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the end of the world, i'll make you mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned by caltama (@Utsugi007) at twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sejauh yang ia ingat, bayang-bayang itu selalu menggantung di ujung pandang. Di rumah, di tempat umum, bahkan di tengah kelas siang, bayang itu selalu ada—jauh, sangat jauh dari gapaian namun selalu tertangkap pandang kemanapun ia melirik.</p>
<p>Tidak pernah pergi, namun tidak pernah pula mendekat. Pula tidak satu kali pun membuka mulut lagi bergurau.</p>
<p>Ia hanya di situ, berdiri tegap, enggan untuk beranjak meski beribu cara telah dilakukan guna mengusirnya. Berlari secepat mungkin, menyusuri lautan manusia, menganggapnya tidak ada, <em>semua. </em>Namun semua tidak berhasil; bayangnya masih mengekor, melekat, tidak menghilang bahkan di kala mentari tepat di ubun kepala—menciptakan fatamorgana kasat untuknya seorang.</p>
<p>Anak itu tidak berani menceritakannya kepada siapapun; bahkan pada Ibunya sendiri maupun sahabatnya. Selain enggan membuat mereka khawatir, apa gunanya bila mereka tidak bisa melihat figur misterius itu? Menyentuh saja tidak bisa; ia pernah sekali menyaksikan bagaimana temannya menembus bayang orang tersebut tanpa sadar.</p>
<p><em>Mengapa? </em>Tanyanya dalam hati, rasa takut bercampur aduk dengan penasaran. Dipandangnya dalam-dalam bayang tersebut sembari mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai-gapai titik hitam bercampur kelabu menggumpal di ujung kamar. <em>Mengapa kau hanya mendekatiku?</em></p>
<p>Tidak ada jawaban.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mengapa kau ada di sini?</em>
</p>
<p>Lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Anak itu pun termenung, menerka-nerka pertanyaan apa yang harus dilontarkan supaya bayang-bayang itu mau merespon. Satu sisi hatinya mulai mengasumsi bayang tersebut hanyalah ilusi semata, namun satu sisi lain berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa makhluk itu pemalu atau mungkin tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya.</p>
<p><em>Ah, </em>terbesit jawaban di benaknya. <em>Mungkin ia tidak mendengar karena aku berbicara dalam hati. </em></p>
<p>Selama ini ia mengira bayang itu bisa mendengar pikirannya, karena itu tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyeruakan pertanyannya.</p>
<p>Bila dipikir-pikir kembali, terdengar konyol juga. Seharusnya ia menyadari kesalahannya dari dulu.</p>
<p>Anak itu berdehem kecil, melirik sekitar takut-takut ada audiens selain mereka berdua—siapa yang tahu, bisa saja ada serangga yang mengerti bahasa manusia di kamarnya—sebelum membuka mulut,</p>
<p>“Apakah kau adalah teman?”</p>
<p>Hening bersua. Anak itu diam menunggu respon darinya, jantung berdegup kencang meronta-ronta hingga ia harus memegangi dadanya supaya tidak meluncur keluar. Di ujung pandang perlahan bayang itu menggeliat, merayap, melebur bersama angin sepoi sore hingga tersisa butiran halus selayaknya pasir. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, ada sensasi geli menghantui telinganya diikuti bisikan halus,</p>
<p>
  <em>Teman.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Benar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kita. Teman.</em>
</p>
<p>Anak itu reflek menoleh ke belakang dengan mata terbelalak. Hanya ada hampa menyapa balik. Perlahan ia merengkuh lengannya sendiri, sekujur tubuh bergetar hebat.</p>
<p>Entah pasal senang, takut, atau bahkan penasaran, anak itu tidak tahu.</p>
<p>Yang anak itu tahu hanyalah ia, Cloud, memiliki teman baru—tidak kasat mata kepada siapapun terkecuali dirinya dan dirinya seorang.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>(Seharusnya ia merasa senang mempunyai teman baru. Teman yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. <em>Seharusnya.</em></p>
<p>Karenanya, mengapa instingnya berteriak untuk menjauh darinya?)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Waktu bergulir.</p>
<p>Pada pertengahan musim panas kesebelas, Cloud mempelajari nama sang bayang adalah Sephiroth; disampaikan oleh gemerisik rumput di lapang kosong dekat gunung. Tatkala ia menoleh ke arah pria yang senantiasa menepi di ujung dunia, tersungging senyum kecil di bibirnya menkonfirmasi apa yang ia dengar. Malu, Cloud memalingkan wajahnya dan berfokus pada rumput-rumput liar.</p>
<p><em>Sephiroth… Nama yang unik</em>, begitu ia pikir, perlahan mengeja di dalam benak. Angin sepoi siang menggelitik tengkuk seakan menyetujui pemikirannya. <em>Sephiroth. Se-phi-roth.</em></p>
<p>Perlahan, Cloud mencuri-curi pandang. Sontak ia terbelalak kaget menangkap bayang-bayang hitam memudar dan memudar, menampakkan wujud asli Sephiroth di setiap detik.</p>
<p>Bila harus dideskripsikan, Sephiroth mengingatkannya pada malaikat yang turun dari surga ketujuh membawa titah sang Dewa kepada insan-insan penuh sesat. Walau semu, Cloud bisa menangkap kilau tajam zamrud menembus bias mentari serta helai rambut perak bertiup merengkuh tiap lekuk wajahnya. Seakan tidak cukup, bayang-bayang yang terus mengelilinginya tanpa henti—membuat eksistensinya terlepas dari ikatan duniawi.</p>
<p>Menakutkan.</p>
<p>Dunia mendadak berhenti tatkala Sephiroth mendekatinya. Cloud hanya bisa mematung, menatap dalam-dalam sosok pria itu menyusuri ladang rerumputan hingga pandangannya terisi sepenuhnya oleh Sephiroth. Tiada kata maupun komando terbesit di benaknya, seluruh atensinya telah dihisap habis oleh pria di hadapannya. Bahkan ia tidak ada waktu untuk menyadari ini adalah kali pertama mereka saling berhadapan tanpa bayang-bayang menutupi raga.</p>
<p>“Cloud.”</p>
<p>Cloud spontan tersentak. Napasnya memburu merasakan sensasi dingin merambat tubuh dan seluruh panca indra dibuat kenyang oleh suara—<em>hanya dengan suara</em>—Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Dia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti ini. Bahkan suara Ibu ketika dirundung amarah tidak ada bandingannya dengan bisikan halus Sephiroth; sekujur tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik di setiap silabel pria itu ucapkan.</p>
<p>Sensasi apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?</p>
<p>Sephiroth tertawa melalui hidung seraya satu jari terangkat mengusap pipinya pelan. “Kau tidak berubah,” ucapnya terhibur. “Bahkan di wujud ini, reaksi tubuhmu masih sama. Menarik.”</p>
<p>“Apa maksudnya—?"</p>
<p>“Tidak sekarang,” potong Sephiroth tegas. Cloud langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ujung jempolnya mengusap bibir Cloud, mengundang sentakan kecil di bahu.</p>
<p>“Kau cukup mengingat hari ini baik-baik.”</p>
<p><em>Aku akan membantumu mengingatnya,</em> bergema di belakang kata. Tanpa sadar Cloud menegak ludah sebelum mengangguk kecil mengikuti insting, tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk memproses jawaban koheren.</p>
<p>Tersenyum puas, Sephiroth kembali mengusap pipinya sebelum menghilang dalam kedipan kedua. Angin serta-merta menghembus kencang, menghapus tiap jejak kehadiran pria itu.</p>
<p>Ilalang senantiasa berdansa bersama angin menertawai Cloud yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang tolol.</p>
<p>(Dan mungkin suara misterius di benaknya ikut mengejek, pasal teriakan panik mereka perlahan melemah.</p>
<p>Apakah mereka akhirnya menyerah? Atau meremehkannya?</p>
<p>Tidak tahu. Cloud enggan mencari tahu.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hari berlalu seperti biasanya hingga hitungan bulan terlewati.</p>
<p>Cloud disibukkan dengan sekolah, teman, pekerjaan rumah, dan persiapan untuk nanti bergabung dengan keprajuritan. Sudah menjadi cita-cita sejak kecil ia ingin mengabdi kepada negara dan menjadi pahlawan bagi kaum lemah. Untungnya Ibu tidak melarangnya untuk mendaftar menjadi tentara, bahkan mendukung Cloud untuk mencapai impiannya.</p>
<p>Ia benar-benar menyayangi Ibunya. Kelak, kelak kala Cloud berhasil masuk ke SOLDIER, ia akan berlatih sekeras mungkin hingga namanya menjadi satu dengan kata pujian.</p>
<p>Ketika Cloud mengatakan rencananya kepada Sephiroth, tidak disangka pria itu akan memasang wajah masam sembari menyindir, “Tidak kusangka kau tidak ada sayang-sayangnya dengan nyawamu sampai menurunkan derajatmu pada para rendahan.”</p>
<p>“Sephiroth!”</p>
<p>Sephiroth mengedip sok bingung. “Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa menerima realita?”</p>
<p>“Bukan soal itu,” Cloud menggertakkan gigi. “Kau memanggil orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan sebagai ‘rendahan’, bukannya itu keterlaluan?”</p>
<p>Pria tersebut memicingkan matanya mendengar ucapan anak itu. “Jaga nada bicaramu, Cloud Strife,” tegasnya mengundang bulu kuduk berdiri. “Meski kau adalah manusia favoritku untuk saat ini, aku tidak menerima seseorang membentakku balik—khususnya ketika jelas mereka termakan omong kosong Gaia.”</p>
<p>Cloud tanpa sadar meringis, air muka jelas tidak menyetujui omongan Sephiroth namun tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk membuka suara. Entah karena Sephiroth adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia punya atau karena firasat buruk senantiasa bertengger di pundak; apapun itu, Sephiroth selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam meski alasan yang dipegang seringkali tidak masuk akal.</p>
<p>Seperti sekarang.</p>
<p>Akan tetapi Cloud tidak bisa menyerah. Walau jelas kemauannya ditentang oleh sahabat terdekatnya, Cloud tidak bisa membuang asa begitu saja. Karena—</p>
<p>“Tapi…”</p>
<p>“?”</p>
<p>“Aku—” Cloud memalingkan pandangan ragu campur malu, “Aku ingin…menjadi kuat. Sepertimu.”</p>
<p>Cloud tidak berbohong. Salah satu motivasi terbesar—selain untuk membuat Tifa dan Ibunya kagum—untuk masuk keprajuritan dikarenakan ia mengagumi kekuatan Sephiroth. Pria itu mungkin tidak ingat, namun ia pernah menceritakan bagaimana dia menghabisi puluhan hingga ratusan monster dan namanya dielu-elukan kemanapun ia menuju.</p>
<p>Meski latar belakangnya masih penuh tanda tanya dan sikapnya terkadang mengesalkan, tidak dipungkiri Sephiroth adalah pahlawan sejati bagi Cloud. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang pantas menyandingi pria itu.</p>
<p>Sephiroth terdiam lama.</p>
<p>“Apa benar itu maumu? Menjadi kuat?”</p>
<p>Cloud mengangguk tidak berani menatap balik. Dia tidak melihat perubahan di air muka Sephiroth beserta kilatan penuh emosi di pandangan.</p>
<p>“Kau ingin menjadi kuat…untukku,” seutas senyum terbit di wajah Sephiroth. Satu tangannya menarik paksa dagu Cloud, tidak memedulikan pekikan terkejut dari mulut sang remaja tanggung, hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.</p>
<p>“S…Sephiroth…?” parau Cloud, merasakan wajahnya lambat laun memanas setiap kali napas mereka beradu. Terlalu dekat; ia bisa merasakan hembusan panas di ujung bibir dan jemari dingin merengkuh wajahnya erat tidak memberi celah untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Otaknya buntu sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, memaksakan seluruh sel serta atensi pada Sephiroth dan Sephiroth seorang.</p>
<p>Cloud sungguh membenci ini. Benci bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi pada Sephiroth serta bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang rasanya ingin muntah.</p>
<p>“Cloud,” mulainya. “Katakan kepadaku kau ingin menjadi kuat untukku.”</p>
<p>Cloud mengerjap dua kali, berusaha mencerna. “Apa maksud—" ucapannya terputus, digantikan oleh erangan kesakitan kala cengkraman Sephiroth mengencang.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cloud.”</em>
</p>
<p>Dingin, tiada ampun, tanpa simpati—mengalir di tiap getaran suara.</p>
<p>“Katakan kepadaku.”</p>
<p>Dua kata. Hanya dengan dua kata, rasa takut teramat sangat menyambar sekujur tubuh. Cloud tidak bisa bernapas; cengkraman Sephiroth di dagu membuatnya kesulitan untuk sekadar menenangkan diri. Dipadukan dengan tatapan tajam tiada kasih menghujani serta panggilan kematian bersenandung di balik tengkuk, tunduk kepadanya adalah satu-satunya pilihan.</p>
<p>Dengan napas tercekat, Cloud berusaha keras untuk menjawab, “Aku—kkh!”</p>
<p>Seakan tidak puas, dua jari meluncur ke sisi leher—tidak adil, Sephiroth memiliki telapak tangan yang besar—dan menekannya kuat-kuat hingga Cloud kesulitan untuk mendapatkan udara. Anak itu reflek meremas pergelangan Sephiroth meminta ampun namun tidak digubris.</p>
<p><em>Sakit.</em> Air mata frustrasi berkumpul di pelupuk. <em>Aku tidak bisa bernapas.</em></p>
<p>“Bagaimana, Cloud?”</p>
<p><em>Bagaimana apanya, bajingan! </em>Cloud hampir saja mengumpat, memilih untuk mengangguk sebisa mungkin dan terengah-engah berkata, “Untukmu…<em>hhah</em>—aku ingin…<em>kkh</em>—kuat—<em>uhuk</em>!”</p>
<p>Anak itu terbatuk-batuk keras seraya mengambil napas dalam-dalam sedetik setelah Sephiroth melepas cengkramannya. Baru kali ini udara lembab khas kamar tidurnya terasa senikmat hembusan angin di hutan ujung kota. Leher dan dagunya terasa perih; tanpa melihat cermin pun Cloud sudah tahu ada memar membekas.</p>
<p>Samar, ia menangkap tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Sephiroth. “Anak baik,” pujinya. “Pegang omonganmu, Cloud Strife. Kau akan tahu akibatnya apabila berani melawan.”</p>
<p>Cloud tidak tahu bagaimana ia dapat terdengar mengintimidasi namun penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Mungkin karena ia adalah Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Menjengkelkan. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bahkan ketika lehernya seperti terbakar api, Cloud masih tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk membenci Sephiroth; malahan ia merasa terbiasa dengan sikap semena-menanya.</p>
<p>Terlebih, sampai maut bersua, Cloud tidak akan mengakui ada sesuatu yang menyempit di bawah sana. Tidak akan pernah.</p>
<p>(Hari itu, Cloud tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tidak ada teriakan, pintaan, apapun.</p>
<p>Sepi juga rupanya, bila tidak ada mereka.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cloud tidak menduga Sephiroth akan menawarkan pelatihan khusus untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menerimanya tanpa menanyakan apapun.</p>
<p>Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Padahal ia tahu betapa bededah pria itu tetapi ia tidak bisa untuk berhenti memercayainya. Andai suatu hari diadakan kontes manusia terbodoh sedunia, tidak diragukan Cloud Strife akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama.</p>
<p>Karenanya, Cloud menyalahkan tidak lain dirinya sendiri tatkala tubuhnya terikat tidak berdaya di atas kasur dengan sehelai kain tipis menjadi pelindung satu-satunya harga diri yang tersisa.</p>
<p>Cloud tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa; sejuta emosi berkecamuk di dada silih berganti menyudutkan akal hingga ke titik kegilaan. Ia ingin mengamuk, ingin memaki sang pelaku jahanam hingga langit ketujuh mendengar suaranya.</p>
<p><em>Bajingan</em>, umpat Cloud melempar tatapan penuh amarah pada Sephiroth di ujung kasur. <em>Enyah kau di ujung dunia dan jangan pernah kembali lagi.</em></p>
<p>Seakan dapat mendengar suara hatinya, Sephiroth terkekeh. Perlahan ia menaiki kasur kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Cloud; satu jari menitis tiap lekuk wajahnya, meneguk tiap gerakan otot wajah pemuda itu selayaknya petualang tengah gurun pasir menemukan oasis pribadi.</p>
<p>Tamak, birahi, serta puas terbaca jelas di iris hijau miliknya. Berbinar terang seperti anak kecil dengan mainan baru.</p>
<p>(Menjijikkan.</p>
<p>Cloud tidak bisa berpaling.)</p>
<p>“Cloud,” Tubuh pemuda itu reflek menegang tatkala namanya disebut.</p>
<p>“Ingat baik-baik; jangan berontak, atau kau tahu akibatnya. Tidak mau Ibumu tersayang menanggung dosamu, bukan?”</p>
<p>Bangsat.</p>
<p>Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, amarah berganti panik dan takut. “Jangan libatkan Ibuku, Sephiroth,” pintanya memelas.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kumohon.”</em>
</p>
<p>Pupil Sephiroth melebar; api nafsu berkobar hebat di dalam tubuh.</p>
<p>
  <em>(Satu kata itu. Berapa lama ia mengharapkan kata tersebut meluncur dari mulut anak ini?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aah. Cloud-ku. Algojoku yang bersumpah untuk membunuhku hingga hanya nama tersisa di muka bumi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kau tercipta untukku, Cloud. Hanya untukku.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kau memang yang terbaik.)</em>
</p>
<p>“Benar, Cloud,” dengan napas memburu, Sephiroth mempersempit jarak di antara, menyulut api di tiap sentuhan kemana jarinya menari.</p>
<p> “Teruslah memohon dan panggil namaku.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Cloud bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dibodoh-bodohi.</p>
<p>Ia tahu betul watak asli Sephiroth, sejuta kebohongan yang ia muntahkan, aroma darah pekat merengkuh tiap inci tubuh selayak dosa tidak termaafkan. Sephiroth, di balik paras menyaingi dewa-dewi dan senyum perusak akal, bukanlah makhluk yang pantas disebut <em>manusia.</em></p>
<p>Sephiroth adalah <em>monster</em>. Personifikasi mimpi buruk pribadi Cloud.</p>
<p>Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengelak tatkala Sephiroth menariknya ke dalam dekapan dalam, tatkala atensinya hanya untuknya—<em>selalu untuknya seorang</em>—, tatkala jiwa mereka saling bersenandung; membagi birahi serta magis di tiap jemari berlabuh,</p>
<p>Hatinya melunak, dan melunak, dan melunak.</p>
<p>Benci enggan beranjak, namun kasih senantiasa datang dan pergi. Membuat Cloud tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah, sepenuhnya membenci si bajingan bersayap satu; mimpi buruknya, neraka pribadinya, makhluk terkeji yang pernah ia temui.</p>
<p>Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Cloud…Cloud menerimanya.</p>
<p>Selalu menerimanya kembali.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Aah,</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi langit menangis.</p>
<p>Cloud, pun, juga ingin menangis.</p>
<p>(Mungkin seharusnya ia mendengar suara misterius sejak hari pertama.</p>
<p>Tapi terlambat sudah. Benang merah, ketika terikat, tidak mudah diputus.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lagi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lagi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lagi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Panggil namaku hingga cintamu pada Gaia menjadi abu, Cloud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebelum semuanya terlambat.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tifa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya.</p>
<p>“Cloud, kenapa kau tidak bermain bersamaku dan yang lain lagi?”</p>
<p>“Maaf Tifa, tapi aku tidak bisa.”</p>
<p>“Tapi—!”</p>
<p>“Tifa,” Pandangan Cloud mengeras memutus ucapan gadis itu.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak bisa.”</p>
<p>Tifa hanya bisa memberi tatapan beribu tanya, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis.</p>
<p>Gadis itu sadar banyak yang berubah dari diri Cloud, tapi sejauh yang ia ingat pemuda itu tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap acuh. Memang agak pendiam dan terkadang usil, namun acuh? Rasanya seperti berkata burung Chocobo tidak berkukuk di pagi hari.</p>
<p>Aneh. Sangat aneh Tifa tidak dapat mengusir rasa takut di dada.</p>
<p>“Cloud,” panggilnya lagi seraya mengulurkan tangan mencoba meraihnya. “Dengarkan aku dulu—”</p>
<p>Cloud menepis tangannya dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Tifa mematung dengan tangan setengah terulur. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menatap dalam-dalam punggungnya yang kian mengecil, sejuta tanya serta takut menggelitiki dada.</p>
<p>Sekejap, matanya menangkap gema tawa serta bayang-bayang merengkuh sosok Cloud. Mengejek entah kepada dirinya yang kehilangan sahabatnya atau Cloud sendiri.</p>
<p>Apapun itu, Tifa sangat, <em>sangat </em>khawatir.</p>
<p>Ada yang salah dengan dunia ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Siapa dia, Cloud?”</p>
<p>“Tifa Lockhart. Temanku.”</p>
<p>“…Hoo. Rupanya kau mengenalnya sejak kecil.”</p>
<p>“Ada apa?”</p>
<p>“Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya.”</p>
<p>“…Sephiroth,” Satu oktaf menurun, “Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengamuk lagi.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Cloud, memangnya dia siapa? Dia kelak hanya akan menjadi penghalang untukmu. Kau tidak memerlukan gadis itu.”</p>
<p>Satu tarikan napas. “Sephiroth… Kumohon.”</p>
<p>“’Kumohon’, kau bilang?” Tawa halus meluncur. “Menarik. Benar-benar menarik, Cloud Strife. Bahkan ketika sudah kurubah semua, pengaruh takdir masih mengikat kalian semua, rupanya.”</p>
<p>Cloud tidak menjawab, memilih untuk berfokus mengayunkan pedang kayu. Ia sudah lama belajar untuk tidak berharap banyak ketika Sephiroth sudah mengambil keputusan. Dengan tubuh yang perlahan mendekati manusia pada umumnya dan bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dirinya, Cloud tidak mau memikirkan hal keji apa yang bisa Sephiroth lakukan demi memuaskan dahaganya.</p>
<p>Selama pria itu tidak melukai siapapun, selama tidak ada yang mati karena kesalahan kata ia muntahi, Cloud akan menuruti perkataan sang bajingan yang mengaku sebagai temannya itu hingga maut memisahkan.</p>
<p>(Cloud baru-baru ini menyadari bahwa suara misterius yang senantiasa ia dengar adalah ‘insting’.</p>
<p>Konyol. Benar-benar konyol.</p>
<p>Cloud Strife memang manusia paling bodoh sedunia.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dalam lelap, Cloud bermimpi akan dunia meronta dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali seakan sedang berdoa, sedangkan sang pembawa hari akhir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seraya memeluknya erat.</p>
<p>Cloud terbangun dengan mata sembab disertai rasa bersalah mandalam.</p>
<p>Mimpi yang aneh.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cloud,” panggil Sephiroth menggesturnya untuk mendekat. “Kemarilah.”</p>
<p>Pemuda itu melakukannya tanpa banyak tanya. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Midgar.</p>
<p>“Apa maumu sekarang?”</p>
<p>Sephiroth tidak langsung menjawab, pandangannya lekat pada pemandangan langit kelabu meski satu tangan menarik pinggang Cloud hingga lengan mereka saling bersentuhan.</p>
<p>“Sephiroth—?”</p>
<p>“Tidak ada waktu lagi,” potongnya cepat. Satu tangan lainnya kini merengkuh tubuh pemuda tersebut menutup celah untuknya kabur. Pandangannya beralih pada Cloud, menatap iris biru berhiaskan bercak hijau limau dalam-dalam.</p>
<p>“Cloud.”</p>
<p>“Apa sih—” Gugup, Cloud berusaha melebarkan jarak di antara. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak akibat genggaman sekeras baja pria itu. “Lepaskan aku!”</p>
<p>Sephiroth tertawa lewat hembusan nafas, kemudian berujar, “Cium aku.”</p>
<p>“Ha?!”</p>
<p>“Ini perintah, Cloud Strife. Cium aku.”</p>
<p>Cloud melotot pria di hadapan seakan-akan ia memiliki dua kepala. Sephiroth? Memintanya untuk menciumnya? Apakah ini pertanda kiamat?</p>
<p>Air muka Sephiroth mengeruh tidak sabar. “Lakukan, Cloud Strife. Sudah kubilang tidak ada waktu lagi.”</p>
<p><em>Apa maksudmu? </em>Hampir meluncur keluar dari mulutnya namun berhasil ia tahan. Cloud mengintip malu-malu dari balik bulu mata, mencari-cari jenaka barang setitik dari kilatan zamrud, satu tarikan di ujung bibir, atau bahkan gerakan otot barang sesenti untuk dijadikan kambing hitam gejolak acakadut hatinya.</p>
<p>Nihil. Sephiroth benar-benar serius.</p>
<p>Cloud tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. Satu sisi instingnya senantiasa berteriak untuk mengintip pemandangan di luar sana dan berlari sejauh mungkin, namun satu sisi lain, sisi yang tamak akan kenikmatan duniawi, memintanya untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara secepat mungkin.</p>
<p><em>Satu kecupan saja, </em>sang setan berbisik. <em>Kesabaran Sephiroth ada batasnya.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>…Satu kecupan saja.</em>
</p>
<p>Napas Cloud memburu, menangkup wajah Sephiroth dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berjinjit menghilangkan jarak di antara bibir mereka. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin menghantui ujung jemari, hangat napas Sephiroth beradu di ujung bibir, serta ketidaksabaran berkedok acuh di balik kemilau hijau pudar.</p>
<p>Cloud tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya. Meski ia bisa merasakan tanah ia berpijak bergetar hebat, angin berteriak tidak terkontrol, langit kelabu runtuh di tiap detik, Gaia menangis dan menangis dan <em>menangis menangis menangis menangis</em>—</p>
<p>“Apakah kau mendengarnya, sayang?” bisik Sephiroth, tiap helaan napas menggelitiki hidung serta bibir.</p>
<p>“Dunia menangis kehilangan dirimu; anak emas mereka.”</p>
<p>Air mata frustrasi berkumpul di pelupuk; amarah menjadi-jadi tatkala memori lama perlahan kembali setiap cumbuan kecil diberikan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek.</em>
</p>
<p>“Jadi ini rencanamu, sialan?” desis Cloud. “Memenjarakan kami di dimensi rapuh ini dan mencuci otakku? Menjadikanku mainan pemuas birahimu?”</p>
<p>Tawa Sephiroth menjadi-jadi, pekikan pilu silih-berganti menjadi musik latar paling menyedihkan.</p>
<p>Cloud hanya bisa pasrah ketika bayang-bayang hitam menelan mereka seutuhnya, meninggalkan dunia serta seisinya runtuh di tiap detik. Meninggalkan jiwa-jiwa malang tidak berdosa mati sia-sia akibat ketamakan Sephiroth.</p>
<p>Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia telah terbuai oleh tipu daya sang iblis, dan dunia kecil, meski tidak berarti banyak, harus menebus dosanya.</p>
<p>Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirnya, pendosa yang menaruh hati pada malaikat kematian.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>Seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kalau saja aku tidak ragu-ragu mengikuti instingku ketimbang memenuhi rasa penasaran sialan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kalau saja aku memberanikan diri untuk mengacuhkan Sephiroth, kalau saja memori lamaku tidak datang terlambat, kalau saja—</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“</em>Tetapi semuanya hanyalah ‘andaikan’, Cloud. Sia-sia memikirkannya sekarang.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>…Benar apa yang ia bilang.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Semua hanyalah ‘andaikan’. Tak lebih dari penyesalan yang tidak akan pernah ditebus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Karena aku, karena aku—</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cloud,” sepasang tangan kekar membawanya semakin dalam pada hangat api neraka. “Lupakan semuanya dan jadilah milikku.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Telah jatuh cinta pada mimpi burukku sendiri. Aku telah mencintai, membenci, mengutuk, menerima eksistensi Sephiroth seutuhnya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aah,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>aku benar-benar sudah dibuat gila.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To tell you the truth, I'm not familiar with FF7 and just recently hooked up with this fandom... But the fics (esp the time travel one) are too good yo im addicted binge-reading all of them :'''</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>